Youtuber's apocalypse
by Blade1hunter
Summary: What happens when you combine youtubers and a chaotic zombie world? Death, violence, laughs, and a lot of zombies. Enjoy as some of the most famous youtubers are pitted for survival in the Zombie apocalypse.


**A/N Welcome to my first non-anime Fanfic! The youtubers for this group are: Pewdiepie (Felix), Smosh, Cry (Ryan), Ken, Minx (Michelle), Jacksepticeye (Sean), Smosh Games, Markiplier, and Matpat from game theory. I will add more youtubers as the story progresses. But anyway have fun and hope you enjoy. I will sometimes make them say their youtuber names and their real names so you have been warned.**

Jack was scavenging for food and supplies with Mark. They've been looking for food and supplies for about an hour. Their walkie-talkies weren't on to draw the zombies. As Jack was looking in an apartment's cupboard, he found a good find.

"Mark, I found some food." He said as he examined the contents. Mark was looking in the same apartment as Sean. He came from the room next door, carrying a blanket and some pillows.

"Lets take a look." Mark set the blanket and pillows to the side and looks in the cupboard. A relieved look goes across Mark's face. In the cupboard was filled with canned beans, Peanut butter, Unopened bread loafs, Spam, Fruit, and hidden in a drawer was an entire basket full of instant Ramen.

"We hit the jackpot. Tell Smosh that we have food." Mark commands. Jack nods as he tunes his radio to the right signal.

"Hello?" Ian says. "Ian, we just found some food." He says. "Give me the details." Ian says with a little hope in his voice. "It's pretty good. 2 Loafs of sliced bread that's still soft, 2 jars of peanut butter…" "Crunchy or smooth?" "Smooth, also it's Jif." "Nice, what else?" "5 cans of beans, 2 cans of spam, 2 Apples, 4 oranges, 2 cans of corn, and an entire basket of instant ramen."

"That's a lot of food, good job guys." Ian says. "Get it back to base." "How are the others doing?" "Lasercorn, Sohinki, and Joven still haven't had any luck getting into Joven's apartment. They got further but it's still overrun by the zombies. Pewds and Cry found some clothes for us, so that's good news. Other than that, nothing."

"All right, Mark and I are getting ready to head out." "Good luck, see you back at base." Jack and Mark gather the food in the cupboard. Mark grabs the pillows and blankets. Sean grabs the basket of Ramen. As they head out of the apartment, they hear growling noises.

"Shit, stay quiet." Mark says. The growling appears to be coming from the next apartment. Mark grabs his combat knife from its sheath, and lightly opens the door. Jack puts the basket down and grabs his hammer.

Inside the small apartment were a few dead bodies, one of which was being chewed on by a zombie. The zombie was very pale, missing it's left arm, and has no hair. Mark sneaks up behind the zombie and stabs the back of its head. It falls to the ground, still with some chunk of meat in its mouth. He then stabs the chewed up carcass.

"You can never be too sure with these things, right Sean." Mark says as he turns around to Jack. "I'll say, just like the one that's about to bite you." Mark turns around quickly and shoves his knife forward to defend himself. When he sees that nothing is trying to eat him, he turns around and starts laughing. "You ass."

They both start laughing. But there laughing is cut to an end. Another zombie jumps on Mark and starts trying to bite him, but Mark stretches his arms out in time so he isn't bitten.

Jack grabs his hammer and uses the nubby end to bash the back of the zombie's head. It falls over. Jack raises its head and uses the nail puller side (Don't know what the name is) to cut its forehead open. He kicks it down and lets its brain drip out of its head.

They both start huffing for air. "Sorry Mark, I let your guard down." Jack says as he starts breathing normally again. "It wasn't your fault. You were just trying to lighten the mood." Mark says as he gets up.

"Still, sorry" Mark puts his hand on Jack. "If it weren't for you, I would've died. Besides, you always help lighten the mood in camp, and in the apocalypse, that's a good thing. It keeps our humanity." Jack looks up and smiles at Mark.

As they leave the building, they look around for any zombies. They see a horde blocking their way home. "Okay, let's take this nice and slow." They head to a nearby car and crouch behind it. They cross the street and go into the hardware store.

"Make sure if there are weapons in here we can use." Mark says to the Irish. Jack looks around for hatchets, axes, drills, bats, anything that could increase their chance for survival.

After 15 minutes of searching, there was nothing. Mark is looking through the electronic section for batteries. When he rounds the corner, a zombie is walking towards him. He grabs his knife from his pocket sheath, and charges at it. He stabs its head, and twists the blade. The zombie stops moving and drops to the ground as he pulls his knife back. He leaves the now dead again corpse alone and keeps searching for some batteries. He finds a case of AA and 2 cases of AAA.

"All right lets go I got another axe." Jack says as he shows Mark the axe. Jack gives the hammer back to Mark. As they exit the store, the horde that was blocking their way home was gone. They run to the way home. As they turn the corner though, they see the horde. The horde notices them.

"Shit." Mark says. The zombies start walking and running toward them. Jack gets his axe ready as the ones running come closer. He swings it and decapitates the first one as Mark swings his hatchet around. They start retreating but get surrounded by the horde. They start hacking and slashing all the zombies but they keep coming.

Just as it looked like they were about to become zombie food, they hear gun shots. The zombies hear the gunshots too. Then a man with a bowl hair cut comes by with a sword and starts slashing everything nearby. Another man with messy hair comes by with a bat and bashes the zombies nearby Mark and Jack. More gunshots are heard. Jack uses his axe to cut every zombie in his path. Mark uses his hatchet to do the same thing. After the horde is cleared, Mark and Jack see their saviors.

They see Ian and Anthony holding the sword and bat. Both covered in blood, and breathing hard. They look around and see the people shooting the guns. It was Pewds and Minx. They climb down from the truck they were standing on to greet their friends.

"Boy you guys are a sight for sore eyes." Jack says. "Felix, I thought you and Cry were scavenging like us." Mark says surprised to see the Swedish. "We got to home base just as Ian was done talking with you. When you didn't return, we got worried and we sent out to find you. Luckily we got here when we did." Pewds says.

"Yeah, not only would we have lost food, we would have lost two good friends" Minx says. Jack and Mark smile at the fact that they survived the horde thanks to their friends. "Lets get back to home base." Anthony says. Everybody nods with agreement and head to home base.

**Find out what happens in the next chapter.**


End file.
